Genesis
by HappyFace1886
Summary: There was a reason why Reborn got Haru involved with the Mafia. Even if she was useless to them in fights and even if she couldn't provide as much emotional strength as Kyoko, she was vital and without her, there would just be no Vongola. G86/GiottoHaru
1. Chapter 1

**AN**: I don't know what possessed me to write this, but I just had to. I don't know why, but I really like these two together. XP Don't worry, 1886 will forever be my number one, but there's something about G86 that makes my heart go crazy. Like Ambigram, if I somehow get the time, I'll make a Chapter Two, but really, I don't know if I'll be able to continue this. Anyways, Enjoy~!

**Genesis**

ONESHOT

Summary: There was a reason why Reborn got Haru involved with the Mafia. Even if she was useless to them in fights and even if she couldn't provide as much emotional strength as Kyoko, she was vital and without her, there would just be no Vongola. G86/GiottoHaru

My lack of KHR knowledge might make some things untrue or some characters OOC and I guess I'll explain some stuff at the end of the chapter, just so I won't spoil things! XD

I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn because if I did, there would be a lot more Haru loving!

Please forgive any mistakes, both character-wise and grammatically wise. lol, i still don't understand the beta system thing and I don't really have time to re-read and edit things.

* * *

**Genesis**

_HappyFace1886_

Home...

They were finally going home...

Haru smiled softly as she sensed the comfortable, happy atmosphere that filled the base. It had been so long since anyone had felt this much joy. They had lost so much, but they had gained so much as well. Since Tsuna-san had emerged victorious in his battle against Byakuran, those losses would change as well.

Everything had turned alright in the end.

"Are you alright Haru-chan?"

Glancing up, Haru saw Kyoko standing beside her with her usual charming smile. Haru gave Kyoko a reassuring smile before turning her attention back on the opened book on her lap. "Haru is fine. She's just going crazy because of all the information Reborn-chan is making her memorize."

"Oh, yeah," Kyoko took the empty seat beside Haru. Though the two had been given house-hold duty, Reborn had given Haru an extra task. "But I don't understand. What's the purpose of you memorizing the history of the Vongola?"

Haru shrugged, turning a page. She had already managed to go through the book twice during their time here in the future, but wanted to take extra care to make sure all the information was clearly in her memory. "I'm not sure, but I'm sure Reborn-chan has a very good reason. But Haru is happy to do this if it means she'll be able to help everyone in some way."

"Well, that's that then." Kyoko said with a serene smile as she rose up. "I'll leave you alone to study. I'm going to go check on the others. Don't forget that we're going to leave soon."

"Of course not! I want to go home more than anything." Haru said, waving at Kyoko who left with an amused smile. "Okay now, Haru, back to work."

She turned the page of the thick book Reborn had given her and then paused when she saw the picture of Giotto, the Vongola Primo. Her mind flashed back to the battle against Byakuran and despite all the light flashing about, she had managed to catch a glimpse of the stoic leader of the Vongola.

He had the wild, untamable hair like her Tsuna-san, but while Tsuna-san's hair was a shade of chocolate brown, the man's hair had been a blinding shade of gold and yellow. Though the distance between them had been great, Haru had seen the glow of his eyes and the power that resonated within them. It had made her gasp and while others had been too absorbed by what was happening to notice, Haru had been the only notice how he had briefly glanced at her.

Haru shook her head wildly.

No, no, no, no, nooooo!

"Haru, you stop this right now." She chastised firmly, a deep blush on her face. "You're thinking of strange things because you were worried... wait... but if I was worried, shouldn't I have been too focused on the situation to have noticed his glance? Wait, wait, stop thinking of stupid things! Bad Haru, bad!"

Haru turned to close the book, but stopped before the book could close all the way and cover the picture of Vongola Primo. She hesitated and bit her lip, slowly opening the book back up. Her heart hammered in her chest and she could feel heat gathering in her face. Gods, she must look like tomato right now!

"O-Okay, that's enough." She mumbled more to convince herself and closed her eyes tightly, closing the book. "H-Haru has to hurry and meet the others! It's a-almost time to leave!"

* * *

"Are the coordinates set?" Reborn asked as he hopped on top of a nearby seat, allowing him to attain a clear view of the screen. Standing beside him was Shouichi and Verde. All of Shouichi's focus was on the complicated keys of the machine while Verde watched on, an enigma of a smile on his face.

"Yes, just a few more keys and it will be set." Shouichi replied, never lifting his gaze from the keys when he suddenly paused and glanced hesitantly at Reborn. "A-Are you sure about this? What if... What if you're wrong about this? What you're asking me to do is irreversible and if you're wrong about this, Tsuna-kun and everyone else will never be able to forgive me and I... I'll never be able to forgive myself."

"Foolish boy," Verde murmured with a chuckle, his lips curling into a sinister smile. "There's much you don't know about this world so just listen and do what you're told."

"I'm sorry to be placing such a burden on you," Reborn said, ignoring Verde. "But for the sake of Tsuna's future, this has to be done. All of this was meant to have happened... we're just following the course that had been laid out."

Shouichi gulped and resumed his work. He really hoped Reborn was telling the truth about this and that everything worked out in the end.

If not, the future of Vongola looked bleak.

* * *

"Is everyone set?" Tsuna asked out loud, spinning around to check if everyone was present. His eyes lit up when he saw Kyoko entering the room and gave her a shy wave, which she returned. Haru, who had entered the room with Kyoko, saw this and, seeing as how all of Tsuna's attention was on Kyoko, slowly made her way to the side.

She watched sadly as Kyoko and Tsuna chatted together and leaned against the wall. In the past, she would have pretended to be oblivious and run towards Tsuna to make her greetings, but after the events of the future, she couldn't muster up the will to do so.

Haru envied how strong Kyoko was. While Haru had ended up crying and wanting to go home, Kyoko had been silent and provided the strength Tsuna needed despite how much she had also probably wanted to go home as well. Haru had felt like such a child, a big baby that needed coddling, and it was because of this realization that she backed off a little.

'_Tsuna-san...'_ Haru thought wistfully, watching how Tsuna seemed to glow brightly at just being able to talk to Kyoko.

"Have you finished the book I lent you?" Haru squeaked in surprise and glanced down to see Reborn.

"Ah, Reborn-chan," she said with a sheepish smile. "Yes, I finished the book and memorized everything, just like you told me to!"

"Very good," he said.

"Um... Reborn-chan, if you don't mind me asking, what's the purpose of me memorizing the book?" Haru asked, bending down so that they were both eye-to-eye. "Do you... Is it because it might be of some use to the others in the future?"

Reborn smiled at her. "You can say that, but I'm sure it'll be the most useful for you in the long run."

"Eh? What do you me-?"

Shouichi's voice cut her off. "Everyone, gather up. I'm going to start the machine."

"You'll understand soon enough." Haru heard Reborn's reply from behind and saw that he was already making his way towards the others. Tilting her head in confusion, she followed nonetheless. Reborn-chan was such a strange baby, but she knew she could trust her.

After all, not only was he Tsuna-san's teacher, but also a baby! Mafia assassin or not, all babies were pure-hearted in the very end!

Smiling cheerfully, she stood next to rest and began to wave goodbye to everyone else. However, Haru paused when she felt someone gazing intently at her. Turning her head, she saw Shouichi's piercing gaze on her. When he saw that he had her attention, he gave her a soft, almost sad yet encouraging smile. Confused, Haru was about to say something when she heard the machine being activated.

While everyone shouted their goodbyes, Haru managed to faintly hear Shouichi whisper something to her.

"Good luck Haru-chan..."

* * *

There was a flash of light and Haru squeaked out a 'Hahi!' of surprise before she landed on the soft soil on the ground. She winced and rubbed her back only to freeze, a gasp becoming trapped in her throat.

A beautiful clearing was right in front of her, decorated here and there with tall, majestic trees. It was a sight difficult to find in Namimori since it was a city and if it was home she had been sent back to, this shouldn't be the first thing she should have seen. She should have landed in her bedroom. There should be dolls all over the place, not trees!

"Hahi!" Haru cried pitifully, slowly standing up. "W-Where am I?" Panicking, she looked around. "I-Is anyone here? Tsuna-san? Yamamoto-san? G-Gokudera-..." the words trailed off her lips when she saw curious yet shocked pair of eyes observing her from a tree.

Her eyes widened and her jaw became slacked.

There was a boy sitting under a tree with a book on his lap. He held the corner of the book tightly, his untamed golden blonde hair slowly moving as a soft breeze blew by. He was staring at her in obvious surprise with his two-toned orange-red eyes, but judging by the tenseness of his body, he was also on guard.

Forgetting manners completely, Haru pointed openly at the boy, her face paling quickly as she could feel the intake of this shocking new information being too much for her brain.

"Giotto-sama!" she yelped before falling unconscious onto the ground.

* * *

**::tsuzuku::**

* * *

**AN**: Haha, and there you go.

Review Please~!


	2. AN

Haha, I heard that this website doesn't allow chapter posts that are only authors note so this is going to be here very briefly so that I can inform you guys to go to my blog for info concerning the future of this fic, the rest of my fics, and future fics. The link to my blog is in my bio~!


End file.
